Is it really possible
by djinni14
Summary: Kate Beckett knows who she is. She knows what her life has been like. She had made her fair share of mistakes. What if she could take back some of those mistakes? Could she? Would she? Would it change anything for the better? Is it even real? - Complete
1. Chapter 1

**Is it true**

Kate was standing in the door way leading to their bedroom leaning against the door frame, staring at her husband sleeping.

Kate was also grinning wide as she remembered all those times when she had told him that his staring at her was creepy, and yet here she was doing it now. And it felt so very good to be watching him.

Kate could feel her heart soaring while she watched. This amazing wonderful man had put up with so much from her over the years. She had hurled insults at him, that she wished with all her heart that she could take back now.

All the times that she had pushed him away from her heart, only to have him come back the next day like nothing had happened. Yanked on her pigtails and wormed his way past all her walls and into her heart.

A heart so broken and shattered that she was sure only her walls were keeping it held together, only to find that he not only fixed it, repaired it, made it whole again. He had also filled it to overflowing with love. So much love that it was breaking all over again as she felt a tear run down her face.

She loved him with everything she had.

She had hurt him with Sorenson a little and really had saved her life from making a mistake with him, even if he had opened an old wound by looking in her mother's case.

Then she had flaunted Demming in his face. He had gotten a toe hold past most of her walls and she was just about to let him in further, when his ex-wife had shown up.

The pain of that summer without him had hurt so very much. It had also been a summer of rebuilding her walls and reinforcing them. And yet the second she had seen him a lot of those walls that she had spent the summer so painstakingly building fell in an instant.

So there was just one thing left to do to keep him out. Find another man, a better man than Demming was and parade him in from of him. And yet all that did was make her heart hurt even more.

Three months in isolation to heal her wounds, both physical and mental. He had told her that he loved her. She had remembered every word and she had fought so hard to stay awake lying in the grass with his arms holding her. Hearing his soul talking to hers, begging her not to leave him.

And what did she do to with his love? She lied to him, and waited and silently wished he would wait with her. She was getting there little by little. How she wanted it to be faster. He was in past her walls and all she had to do was get out from behind her walls.

He walls weren't keeping her heart in one piece anymore, they had become a prison. A prison of her own making. He had been scratching and clawing to get past her walls and now she was scratching and clawing at them to get out. They had taken on a life of their own, and she no longer had control over them.

Please wait for me Castle, please wait.

And then that stupid fight over her mothers case. He was right but that didn't matter, she was too far down that damn rabbit hole and she was close, she knew she was close.

And then the walls that she had been clawing and scratching at were gone and he was in, so very far in.

That first night of making love to him was nothing like all the other men she had ever been with. All those times thinking sex was just sex and it would lead to something more. Now she had the more and then the sex and it had been so very perfect.

He was like a drug, or that Lay's potato chip commercial. You couldn't have just one. They were soon creating new and interesting ways to be close to each other, express what her heart was now feeling. The intoxication of having him near. Sleeping next to him. Resting her head on his chest and listen to his heart beating.

The times when he was just sitting there in his chair watching her do paperwork when all she really wanted to do was wipe that smirk off his face by letting him bend her over the break room table and take her till she screamed his name.

How many times had she gotten up with the pretense of needing something only to run into the womens restroom to clean herself and try and dry out her panties. God what this man was doing to her.

She was sure she had screwed it all up just like she knew she would. Why had she even listened to Stark in the first place. She did want that job, she really did. Just that her idea of what the job was and what it really was were two different things.

She wanted her partner back and she wanted to keep her job with the AG, and this wonderful amazing man had shown her a key to an apartment that he had gotten for them. Something bigger and better than that little place she had found, that she couldn't even get herself to fully move into, so everything stayed in boxes.

Planning their wedding, falling in love with him even more. Only to find out that she had screwed everything up long ago while still in college. And what did this wonderful man do? Did he dump her like any other man would have? Did he yell and scream about how stupid she had been?

No, he fights right along side her to fix her own mistake. The man of her dreams was actually helping her, fighting for her. Looking down the barrel of a gun from first a mobster and then some stupid gang members who happened to have guns.

His leaving her at the alter had hurt so very much, especially after two long horrible months. Taking off every vacation day she had to try and find him. Chase down every lead she had no matter how small. Call half the phones in the United States in an attempt to find him.

And now she's married to him and loves him even more. She wanted so very much to be married to him and stay married to him till they both died of old age. They were even talking about children. Kate had never seen herself having children. Her mother was dead and that had taken up her entire life. Now she was thinking about starting her own family.

Listening to Alexis talk about her being pregnant and Alexis being pregnant and having their children grow up together, had filled her with joy and had her shaking in fear.

She had waited for so long to even think about children and Castle was even older that she was. Just how old was Castle going to be when their first child was in high school?

Kate was still standing there looking down on her husband as he slept and moved her hand down to her stomach. Was she already pregnant? One of the reasons her husband was still asleep was because she had worn him out last night.

Her yoga routine had kept her in excellent shape during the years and they had tried several positions last night that they hadn't done for a while now. It had been a magical night and she could still feel where he had been inside her, keeping up with her the entire time.

Her days as a cop had woken her up and gotten her into the kitchen to find a snack to eat. All that exercise had made her hungry. Was that really why she was hungry though, or was she eating for two now and just didn't know it.

All she knew was that she loved him and would never have solved her mothers case without him. Bracken was going to rot in prison for the rest of his life, right where she wanted him. She had even gone to her mothers grave to give her the news that the man who had killed her, was paying for his crime.

She debated with herself if she should wake her husband buy sneaking up on him and interest him in round 4, or was it round 5? Oh who cared, she was never going to want to stop wanting him, all of him. Be it his hands, his lips, or his words, or his, …. The white whale had proven to be true and he was the perfect fit for her. Unlike any other man she had ever been with.

All that wasted time when she could have been this happy years ago, if only she hadn't been so damn stupid.

She decided against it and let him sleep, she could wait until tonight after they celebrated their first anniversary. She just knew he had something big planned. It was who he was and she loved that about him.

She turned to go back to the kitchen and slammed her shoe less toe into the leg of his desk? Chair? Something. All she knew was that it hurt like hell and was probably bleeding.

It got her to reach for her foot while hopping up and down on her good foot cursing up a storm, and then she twisted her ankle and fell to the floor hitting her head on the table.

Kate shot up out of her bed cursing up a storm and reached for her foot that was in serious pain.

Kate looked at her foot, and searched her big toe and pulled her hand back. She was bleeding, and it hurt like hell. Then she looked around. This wasn't her bedroom and where was Castle? Kate started searching the sheets looking for him even though she knew this was stupid since he obviously wasn't there.

"CASTLE!" Kate called out, thinking maybe he was in the other room.

Kate limped her way to the living room and saw the clothes she was wearing. Why was she in these clothes? She hadn't warn these clothes in years.

Stepping out into her living room only caused more trouble. This wasn't the loft! Where the hell was she? "Castle!?"

Her sofa, her kitchen, her giant picture hanging on the wall. It was her apartment, her first apartment, the one that was blown up apartment. The apartment that Castle had come crashing into to try and rescue her and ended up living in his loft while she looked for another one.

It was a time when she already knew she was in love with Castle, but was still running from him, from them.

Kate raced back into her bedroom but didn't stop until she reached the bathroom limping the entire way since her foot was still on fire.

Looking into the mirror was a young woman that she hadn't seen in years, and her mouth was hanging open wide while her fingers explored her face. The she ran her fingers through her hair. Her incredibly short and reddish colored hair.

Kate stripped her top off and looked at herself. Her boobs were firm again, not that they were sagging, just that they were firm again.

"What the hell is going on?" Kate heard her voice and watched her mouth move in the mirror.

"Castle!?" Kate could felt empty without waking up next to him and her hand shot down to her stomach searching for a bulge that hadn't been there yet even then.

"Castle!?" It was her old apartment. Was this Castle's doing? Had he done all this for her for their anniversary.

That got Kate to lift up her hand and found her ring finger empty. "He took my rings!" Kate knew she was going to kill him this time. He had gone too far this time. She was married damn it, she had wasted to much time to get here, to let him play games like this.

Kate was dressed in a heartbeat in clothes that she hadn't worn in years. Even her closet that had her clothes in them didn't have all of her shoes in them.

She had gone to a lot of trouble for Castle's birthday and had been scared to death that he was going to take it wrong. She hadn't even known she wasn't breathing until Castle had yelled that this was the best birthday present he had ever had.

Was this him getting back at her? How had he found an apartment that looked just like her old one? And how had her made her look younger and change her hair? And where did he find all this old furniture that looked just like her old stuff?

Kate jumped out of the taxi and raced inside past the desk sergeant downstairs and took the elevator up to the fourth floor. She had pounded on the button to call it countless times and had pushed the button for the fourth floor in rapid fire over and over again, until the doors finally closed.

She had even paced the elevator going around and around like a caged tiger, which was fitting since that was what she felt like.

Kate raced to her desk, and found Espo and Ryan at their desks.

"Beckett? … I thought you had the day off today?" Espo points out while both of them look at her.

"Espo, Ryan?" Kate stared at them. They were young looking too. This got Kate to turn her head and look into the office expecting cast iron pants Gates to be in there. Instead she sees Roy sitting at his desk working on paperwork.

Montgomery was like a magnet and it had her walking slowing right for him.

"Beckett, I wouldn't go in there." Espo warns her, remembering why Kate had the day off.

"Sir?" Kate was in his office looking at him, like she hadn't seen him in a really long time.

"Beckett, what are you doing here? Was I not clear enough yesterday when I told you that if you showed up today that I would have uniforms tie you to your bed so that you couldn't leave it and get some rest." Roy points out.

"Yes sir, I mean no sir." Kate remembered those exact words all those years ago.

"Just tell me that you didn't drag Castle in here with you." Roy asks of her.

"No sir. … I, …. I remembered that I left something at my desk." Kate tried to think fast.

"Well get it and get out of here, and make sure Castle stays out with you. You two have been here too long together already. You both need a day off. Now get out of my office or I really will have you tied to your bed." Roy warns her.

"Yes sir." Kate left his office and headed for her desk, to complete her lie.

"You should go home Beckett, before captain Montgomery has you skinned alive." Espo warns her.

Kate was standing at her desk when she saw the elephants at her desk. The elephants with the tape inside it implicating Senator Bracken in her mother's murder along with other offenses.

"Castle!" Kate could almost feel the pull on her body, beckoning her home. Her real home. Was the tape in here? And if it was how was that even possible? "Castle."

"Castle was told to take the day off too Beckett." Espo reminds her looking at her like she had lost her mind.

"Can you two come to Castle's loft when you get off tonight? And bring Lanie with you." Kate asks of them.

"Sure Beckett. Maybe Castle will let us use his video game or a few rounds of poker." Espo offers, still looking at Kate funny.

"You ok Beckett?" Ryan finally speaks up.

"I'm fine, …. almost perfect even. Just come over to the loft after work guys." Kate strides for the elevator.

Kate climbs out of the taxi after paying the driver with her elephants in hand and looked up at the building that had her husband inside it. Her husband who wasn't yet her husband, but was in her mind.

Her step daughter whom she also loved was in there. Her step daughter who had started giving her good morning kisses must a few months ago. Her family was up there. The man who had healed her heart, helped her solve her mothers murder was up there.

His mother that was her step-mother and yet more than that to her after losing her own mother.

Kate wanted her rings back, she wanted her husband back, she wanted her family back. Did he already love her at this point? She loved him with all her heart.

Had Alexis been kidnapped yet? Likely not. Could she prevent it? She knew who 3XK was, could they find him and put him away? She knew who Vulcan Simmons was and how he fit into this picture.

Was all of this and any multitude of other things she knew going to come to pass? She even knew what book Castle was working on right now. She almost knew it word for word. Could she save Roy's life? Prevent Evelyn and their children from losing their husband and father and all the pain that she was only all to familiar with.

And her own father, he was sober, but they were still distant with each other. Could she fix that now too?

Kate made it past the doorman with no trouble, he knew exactly who she was, so that told her that she had been here often enough before even if she didn't yet know what the exact date was.

The love of her life was on the other side of this door. The one man on this planet that meant more to her than anyone else, including her father and Lanie. He was in possession of her heart, and she wanted him to have it. She wanted him to have it now too. Just would he? And would he give her his, or had he already?

Kate reached for her keys to her own front door but didn't find them. Of course she didn't have keys to the loft, she didn't live here, even if she did. Could she prevent him for disappearing on their wedding day? Or was that day no longer their wedding day?

Kate knocked on her front door and waited.

Finding Castle opening the door. "Beckett! What do you want Beckett?" Kate knew those words only this time they didn't sound like they did the first time. He wasn't mad at her. Like he was done with her and her stupidity.

"You, I just want you." And Kate did what she did last time. Moved right in and pushed him against the wall and kissed him, soundly and passionately. Putting as much of her love for this amazing man as she could into the kiss.

She had lost a lot of time last time and she wasn't losing any more than she had to this time. Only this time Castle didn't shove her up against the closed door and kiss her back. Not that Kate was letting him since she had dropped the elephants and was attacking him. She had her hands working up the underside of his shirt in search of his chest so she could pinch his nipples, hard.

She could feel Castle kissing her back, searching her mouth like she was searching his. It was Castle! The Castle she was married to, the Castle that she wanted badly, so very badly.

This time it was daylight instead of night time. Still she left him sleeping in their bed, put on the shirt that she had taken off of him, just like last time. And was soon back with two cups of coffee, finding him awake sitting up in bed.

The look he gave her was just like last time. "So it wasn't a dream." Castle points out.

She smirked yet again just like last time. "No, not a dream. I made you some coffee." She lifted up the mugs of hot coffee to prove it.

"You're here, and this isn't, …. " Castle is interrupted when she kisses him and uses her tongue to search his taste. A taste that she knew well. A taste that she craves so very badly.

Breaking from the kiss, not that she wanted to, because what she really wanted to do was start round three. "You're in Rick, you're past all of my walls. Every last one. I love you. … I love you so very much."

She could see him smiling and a little shocked. She knew this wasn't what he was expecting. He was likely expecting her to push him away again, forcing him to chase her again. Wait for her. Plus she had used his first name. Something she only did when her heart was doing the talking instead of her stupid head.

The shocked look on his face was still there. "Say that again." He asks her, like he was asking not believing his ears.

Kate gave him a quick kiss. "I said I love you, all of you, with all of my heart." Kate confirms.

It was weeks later, months actually with a lot of hard work and Kate was watching Senator Bracken being driven away in a DC police cruiser with his hands cuffed behind his back. Right down the steps of the capital building. His building, just steps away from the place he was trying so hard to get to by killing his way to it.

It only helped that while she was watching she was in the arms of the man she loved more than anything. "You got him Kate, you won." Rick then kissed her, right there on the sidewalk while Bracken is being driven away.

Her old life is driving away leaving her in the arms of her new life. "This looks like the perfect time." Rick tells her, and Kate finds him down on one knee one more time, holding up a ring in his hand.

However unlike last time she doesn't wait for him to ask her. She isn't shocked, worried that he was going to break up with her because she had done something stupid.

Kate was down on her knees and in his arms and kissing him. "God yes Rick." And Kate watched her rings slip back on her finger right where they belonged. "Don't leave me Rick, not for any reason at all. We can work through any problem that comes up, no matter how big you think it is. No matter how much fear you may think you have over what I will think. I love you, all of you, just as you are. So you need to talk to me about anything.

I want to learn Rick, tell me who you are, everything. And I promise to tell you anything about me. You're in Rick, let me in too." Kate begs of him. She wasn't afraid of how it sounded anymore. Her walls were down and they were staying down.

It was a new life and she was grabbing hold of it for all she was worth.

There was just one thing. How did this happen? Was it a dream that got her here? Was this life the dream? She could still remember that her big toe was hurt and bleeding except that she was in bed, not unconscious on the floor of her home with her husband asleep in the next room.

How had she damaged her toe that badly while sleeping in her own bed? Her OLD own bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**It was true**

Kate was standing at the doorway to their bedroom leaning against the door frame watching her husband sleep.

It was like **Déjà vu** all over again. She could remember so well that she was standing in a doorway just like this years ago, except it wasn't really years ago, or was it?

Except things were different this time. Some things were the same while others had changed greatly.

He was still her husband and she loved him still with all of her heart. There was no one else for her but him. Well, him and the two children just down the hall.

She could remember Castle telling her that he had loved Alexis unconditionally the second she had been placed in his hands. Now Kate knew just what he had been talking about.

A lot of thinks had changed. Roy was still captain of the 12th precinct, barely. Kate and Castle with some of Castle's money and connections had managed to get Roy to remain captain instead of being thrown to the the curb.

She already knew Roy was involved and she had forgiven him long ago. Kate was however in charge of the entire homicide floor, second in rank behind Roy.

They had gotten married and Kate had loved it. She could remember the first time they had gotten married and the second time, and they were both PERFECT! He really was an amazing man. How Meredith and Gina couldn't see that escaped her. Still she did rejoice in their loss.

Like last time Meredith had shown up unexpected and while Castle had let her in because she was Alexis's mother, Kate had literally kicked her to the curb. She wasn't any kind of mother and she wasn't going to let this stupid woman interfere with her family.

Yes, Alexis was family, even if Alexis didn't call her mom and likely never would. And that was fine with Kate. Alexis may not say the word mother, but Kate was acting like one and it only filled her heart even more.

They had found Lockwood, Coonan and even Maddox and had spent months building cases against them so they could rot in prison just like Bracken.

They had arrested Jerry Tyson in the middle of his first triple murder and the look on his face had been priceless. He was so sure that he had everything worked out down to the last detail.

They had also trailed and worked up a case against Kelly Neiman and she now had her very own prison cell.

However some things did change and it had hurt all of them so very hard.

Just after their first child Castle decided it was time to sell the loft and find a bigger house for them all to live in. It really was a gorgeous house. It was a little outside of town making Kate's and occasionally Castle's commute into the 12th a little longer, however it had 6 bedrooms and 6 full bathrooms and one half bath. Three car garage and six acres of land. It had a pool, exercise room and lots and lots of space.

They loved the new house, it was a beautiful place and the perfect place to raise a family. It's just that Martha wasn't going to be there for any of it.

They had bought the house and Martha was a downtown kind of person. "You're starting you family darling and I'm a big city girl. I'll be out to spoil my grandchildren as often as I can." Martha had swore to them.

She was doing just that after exiting her little studio that she had opened. Martha had seen two of her students off and was waiting to flag down the next taxi when a pair of punks on skate boards came along and decided to snatch her purse. It was a spur of the moment decision.

They raced passed Martha, grabbed her purse and had left her spinning while she tried to hang onto it. However it got her to trip off of the sidewalk and fall out into the street where a passing car ran her over and sped away.

The whole thing was caught on security camera's. Kate, Castle and the guys had watched it countless times. It had them all in tears each and every time.

It took no time at all to chase down the car that had run her over and driven away. He was arrested and his family was now destroyed. All he had to have done was stop, but no, he didn't.

It only took a little longer to hunt down the two punks who were also in jail now on manslaughter charges. They would be in their 40's by the time they got out.

It had taken everything Kate and Castle could do to keep Alexis still moving and living, and almost as long for Kate to do the same for Castle. For all his bravado over what Castle said about his mother, he loved her a lot. Now they were both without their mother's.

Kate was still staring at her sleeping husband when the front door bell rang getting Kate to go downstairs to see who was calling on them this early in the morning.

"Espo, Ryan, Captain?" They were all three at her front door and Kate didn't like the look on their faces. Roy looked sad and Ryan and Espo looked like they had been crying.

"Is Castle home Beckett?" Roy asks.

"Yeah, he's still in bed sleeping." Kate left out the fact that Castle was still sleeping because Kate had worn him out after four rounds of some of the most mind blowing sex they had, had in a long time. Not since before their first child was born.

They were going to go looking for a dog for the kids today after Castle got up, even if they were still arguing over just what kind of dog to get.

"What guys?" Kate looked at Espo and Ryan looking for answers.

"Just go get him Beckett, we need to talk." Roy tells her.

It was hours later and Espo, Ryan and Roy were gone leaving Kate and Castle doing their best to hold it together while holding onto their children.

Jim had been with Alexis taking his granddaughter out to an early breakfast. Two men had shown up and tried to take Alexis. Jim had tried to stop them and they killed him for it.

Her father was dead and Alexis was kidnapped. It was only now that Kate remembered that Alexis had been kidnapped the first time, getting Castle to chase after her all alone going to Paris to get his daughter back.

Some things had changed and some things remained the same. "We'll get her back Rick, I swear we will." Kate even knew exactly where she was going to end up and who had taken her. The FBI would soon be involved along with the French police on a raid to the roof of a building not far from the Eiffel Tower.

Castle was home watching the kids while Kate was in Roy's office waiting for a phone call along with the lead agent from the FBI. The French police were conducting a raid on a building to get Alexis and the other girl they had kidnapped back.

Kate had not evidence on who had taken her so the French police were not going after him, however they were willing to go in and get the hostages.

Kate was a bundle of nerves waiting for word, this just had to go well. She hadn't died last time. Alexis had come home with Castle and the four of them had celebrated her return. Except this time when she came back there would be only three of them, not counting their children. The oldest had only just started trying to say Alexis, only getting as far as Lexus.

They both however smiled when they saw their older sister.

Then Roy's phone rang and Roy listened. After he hung up the phone. "Beckett." Roy didn't know how to tell her.

"NO, NO, … It's not suppose to happen like this." Kate's breathing became difficult and the tears started flowing as her heart was breaking.

She had lived last time. Bracken was gone, Tyson was gone, countless of others were also in prison. Was the price of all this her father and her step-daughter? It wasn't suppose to be like this.

She was happy and so in love, but the price was just too high. Too damn high!

What was she going to tell Rick? How does she tell her husband that his first daughter was dead before her life had even just begun. It wasn't right, just not right.

It had Kate racing out of Roy's office, with her face filled with tears. The price was too high, way too high.

She never saw the desk that she ran into or the desk leg that her toes had slammed into with such force. Even wearing her high heeled boots it had her screaming out in pain as she hopped around on her one good foot. Right up until the heel on her other boot broke causing her to roll her ankle and stumble, slamming her head into the desk on her way to the floor.

Kate bolted upright from bed and looked around, except the first thing she noticed was the big toe on her foot was throbbing. Reaching down and bringing her hand back showed that it was bleeding.

Kate searched the bed next to her and found it empty and the sheets were cold. "CASTLE?" Kate called out.

Wait, I've done this before. It got Kate to launch herself out of the bed and into the bathroom to look into the mirror, except the mirror was fogged over and she couldn't see herself. However she did see something in the mirror.

LAST CHANCE

She just stood there staring at the words as they slowly faded away as the fog on the mirror went away. Still she used her hand to wipe the mirror clean and saw herself young again with her short reddish hair again.

She lifted her hand and found her wedding rings gone again. It gave her an empty feeling immediately. She wasn't married, she didn't have any children waiting upstairs for her, since there was no upstairs.

She had to go find Castle yet again and let him into her heart, again. She knew where the tape was, she knew who 3XK was, she knew who had taken Alexis, she knew who Castle's father was, just not how to contact him.

Still she did know that he was following Alexis and his son and Martha, so she could use that to contact him.

It was weeks later, months really and Kate with Castle standing next to her watching Bracken being escorted in cuffs to a waiting DC police cruiser. And once again she found Castle down on one knee asking her to marry him yet again.

She knew she cried even harder this time having learned after all this how to open her heart to Rick, Alexis, Martha and her father. Even Espo, Ryan and Lanie were in deeper than they had ever been before.

The wedding was just as PERFECT as the first two times.

Jerry Tyson and Kelly Neiman were both behind bars.

Dunn was behind bars after the first person he killed at the train station, before the FBI ever got involved.

Kate was staring at the pregnancy test stick once again. "I'm pregnant and it's a boy." She knew she had done this already.

Just like last time she cooked dinner while Castle was at a meeting going over his latest book about Nikki Heat. She had only put up token resistance this time to the name Nikki Heat.

She knew Castle would be home soon and was just keeping the food warm when the there was someone knocking at the front door.

Kate opened it to find Meredith standing on the other side. "Who the hell are you?" Meredith demanded.

Kate wasted no time and grabbed Meredith by her hair and dragged her screaming and cursing at her all the was to the elevator and down to the ground floor. "I'm calling the police, you can't do this to me." Meredith tried again, Kate having heard it all before.

"I am the police and if you come anywhere near my husband again I'll have a restraining order filed against you and lock you up the second you get one inch past that line. And don't ever contract my husband or step-daughter ever again." As Kate shoved her into the first taxi she could flag down.

"Take her to the airport, she's leaving." And Kate paid the taxi driver.

She was beaming yet again when she held up the pregnancy test stick for Castle to see. "Seriously!? … You're, … I mean we're, ..." Castle was speechless yet again, just like all the other times.

"We're pregnant." Kate confirms, letting the tears over how happy she is and how happy Castle was yet again. "And we're not moving Castle, so don't even think about it. There is just enough room for us, Martha, Alexis and the baby, so I don't want to hear it." Kate put her foot down, before Castle had a chance to even think about it.

It was months later and she was as big as a house and only weeks away from her due date when she caught Castle on his laptop looking at houses just outside of the city, the exact one they had bought the last time actually.

"I told you no CASTLE! What part of no did you not understand?" Kate glared at him.

"But Kate we could use the space. He could have a back yard to play in. We could get a dog." Rick offers trying to defend himself.

"There are countless kids growing up in this city Castle and he's just a baby, he doesn't need a dog." They had found out the sex months ago. "Now stop searching for a new house and go make us dinner, we're hungry." Kate reached out and took a hold of his ear.

She hadn't even twisted it yet and she would if she had to. "APPLES, APPLES. … Geez woman." Castle cried out even before the pain he knew was coming had gotten there yet.

"No house Castle and that's final." Kate let go of his ear without giving it a twist. However she did lean down till her lips were brushing his ear. "I love you Rick and I know you mean well, but we're not moving." And Kate kisses his cheek. "Now feed me Castle."

Kate and Castle were in the hospital with Martha and Alexis next to them. Kate had just given birth to their son and Martha was holding him. "He's gorgeous darling, you two make the most beautiful babies." Martha worked at holding back the tears. Martha could almost see herself lying there with Richard in her arms for the first time.

"I was thinking about having that little studio apartment above my studio fixed and move into it and give you some space." Martha brought up a few weeks later.

"Not a chance in hell Martha, you are more than welcome to stay right where you are. Besides where are we going to find a built in baby sitter if you move. Alexis is headed for college soon, even if she hasn't made up her mind where she's going yet." Kate points out. Martha needed to stay, she knew what happens if she moves out.

"I was thinking of staying close to home, there are lots of good colleges around here." Alexis offers.

"That's your choice Alexis, your father and I will support any choice you make. However we need you to stay at home for now. Long enough to go on our little vacation we have planned." Kate reminds her.

Kate had talked Castle into going on a short vacation without the baby leaving him in the capable hands of Alexis and Martha.

"I'll be right back Castle, I need some coffee from that little shop around the corner." Kate kisses Castle's cheek and walks around the corner and steps into the coffee shop and gives them her order.

Castle and her were headed for the airport for their little trip and Kate was looking forward to spending time alone with Castle, and if her timing was right, she was going to get pregnant again on this trip, if her memory of dates was correct.

Kate had her coffee and moved to sit near an elder looking man that had a gray beard and gray hair, who had eyes that said he had seen and done a lot.

"Thank you for coming." Kate spoke softly.

"You're not exactly subtle." He points out.

"I know you're not in the States much, so I had to hit several countries to make sure you read it." Kate offers her apologies.

"So why am I here?" He asks.

"Volkoff is going to hire these two men to kidnap two women soon and one of them is going to be your granddaughter." Kate slides a large vanilla envelope across his table after pulling it out of her coat.

"Where Volkoff is planning on taking her are also in there. I think you know what to do with him." Kate offers.

Jackson Hunt slides the envelope off the table and down into his lap before moving it inside his own coat. "And how did you come across this information?" Hunt had not heard about any of this, however hearing that Volkoff was alive and after his granddaughter didn't surprise him any.

"I may only be a homicide detective, however even I have my sources." Kate wasn't willing to share, besides the possibility of him believing her weren't good.

"Try not to be a stranger after this, I'm sure your son and Martha would like to see you, even if it is only for a short time. I know you're not an active part of the family, but that doesn't mean you have to be alone for your entire life. Think about it. … Rick and I are leaving for a little vacation, perhaps when we get back, …." Kate left her thought unfinished. It was out of her hands anyway.

Kate had only just stepped into the loft after coming back from their mini vacation when Martha descended on her and wrapped her arms around her. "I can't begin to thank you Katherine darling. You've changed my son for the better, treated my granddaughter better than her own mother ever has, and now this." Martha squeezed Kate tight.

"I'm sure I have no idea what you are talking about Martha." And Kate didn't, this was a surprise to her since she had never experienced this before. This along with the mini vacation were new.

"He's still as handsome as I remember, a little gray maybe here and there, but still the man I remember. He left all of us something." Martha finally let go of Kate as her son came into the loft carrying their luggage.

It was just 3 short months later and they were all standing on a dock waiting on this little island in the Caribbean. BONAIRE.

Eighty kilometers (50 miles) north of Venezuela and 138km (86 miles) east of Aruba, Bonaire is the "B" of the ABC islands. There's no better place to find out what's going on under the Caribbean's azure waters than this "Diver's Paradise," as the island's license plate boasts. Bonaire is slightly larger than Aruba, just 39km (24 miles) long and 5 to 11km (3-7 miles) wide. Bonaire has none of Aruba's glitzy diversions, but avid divers have flocked to this unspoiled treasure for years. With its pristine waters, stunning coral reefs encircling the island just feet from shore, and vibrant marine life, Bonaire is one of the best places in the Caribbean for both diving and snorkeling.

They were going to be here for 3 whole weeks. It was using up every day of vacation Kate had to be here, and this was nothing that had taken place before so Kate was hoping that was a good thing.

Martha was alive, Alexis hadn't been kidnapped, Bracken was wasting away in prison along with Tyson and Dunn, just to name a few. Her first marriage was long ago taken care of. Kate chalked it up to too much Vodka and being in Las Vegas, a town she was likely never going to set foot in ever again.

So far there was just her son, and Kate was pretty sure she wasn't pregnant yet with their daughter. Maybe after this trip that would change.

There was soon a zodiac looking boat approaching their dock. Kate, Martha and Alexis only recognized one of the three men that was on it. One of the men got off and stayed off to watch over the luggage while everyone else was ferried out to their waiting boat.

Castle was silent, maybe a little too silent, but then again so was Hunt. Neither seemed to know just what to say to the other. Kate knew however that they had three weeks to work it out.

"**WOW!" **Alexis's mouth was hanging open as she figured out like the others just what ship they were headed for.

They were all onboard and sitting in the main room. "She's crewed by all the original crew plus two more that came with me." Hunt explains. Which was code that they were their guards for in case anything happened and likely heavily armed and expertly trained including getting wet.

NAIA - 241.47ft /73.6m Custom expedition Yacht. Air Conditioning, WiFi connection on board, Deck Jacuzzi, Gym/exercise equipment, Air Conditioning, Stabilisers underway, Jacuzzi (on deck), Gym, Lift (Elevator).

**Naia's** interior layout sleeps up to 12 guests in 8 staterooms, including a master suite, 1 VIP stateroom.4 convertable cabins. She is also capable of carrying up to 22 crew onboard to ensure a relaxed luxury yacht experience.

Two of her own zodiacs stored on the main deck along with two jet skis stored on the bridge deck up forward. There was a large spiral staircase in the middle, a large lounge forward on the owner's deck, a large outdoor sundeck complete with a jacuzzi, a large outdoor dining table on the bridge deck aft, with a large living space complete with a bar just inside, kitchen and indoor dining where on the main deck, exercise room, spa with sauna was on the lower level.

Kate was in Rick's arms soaking up the feeling of being in his arms and wiping away the tears that had found there way on her face. "What's wrong?" Rick could hear them even if he couldn't see them since Kate was sitting in his lap in the jaccuzi.

"Just happy, so incredibly happy and what it took to get here." Kate answers his question, feeling Rick tighten his hold on her. Finding herself so very comfortable in his arms.

Kate was awake and didn't know why. Rick was fast asleep making a little huffing sound that she found endearing. Jackson Hunt was heavily armed as were the two friends he had brought with him, plus no one knew where they were going to sail to each day, since they made their choice that morning, majority rules.

Kate extracted herself from Rick's warm body and headed for the bathroom, already missing the feeling of having him close to her. She was washing her face and reaching for a glass to get a drink of water before going back to bed, when the mirror fogged over for no apparent reason.

Kate stood there with her mouth hanging open as she watched words forming on the mirror, like watching a finger draw them.

ON YOUR OWN NOW HONEY


End file.
